bienvenida hija
by Enjeru Hijshikina J-san
Summary: cansado de perder contra Mario, de los rechazos de peach y la tristeza de ver a su hijo sólo en su castillo bowser crea a su mayor obra, un clon de peach para ser su reina, pero al ver lo que había hecho el instinto paterno toma lugar y decide tomarla como hija, bowsette la princesa del reino koppa.


antes que nada aclaro que la saga de mario bros no me pertenece y hago esto solo para entretener.

_

ok, antes de iniciar que planeo que esto sea solo un one-shot que muestre como podria nintendo incluir a bowsette en la franquicia que, aunque sea un oc ha hecho que nintendo gane mas dinero, repito esta es mi teoria sobre como se podria incluir el personaje al mundo de SM(Super Mario mal pensados)

_

iniciamos.

lugar: castillo de bowser, reino koppa.

pov: bowser.

hoy es la 20 vez que secuestro a la princesa peach del reino champiñon, apesar que soy el governante mas poderoso de los reinos y mis tierras son mas extensas que el reino champiñon, no pude evitar enamorarme de su governante, la verdad las koppas y demas "mujeres" de mi reino no me han hecho sentir nada, pero esta vez no busco tener a peach aqui por mucho tiempo, ohhh no, esta vez tendre a una peach hecha a mi imagen buahahahhaha.

sin que la princesa se diera cuenta consegui unas muestras de sangre y cabello, muy lindo debo decir, con ellos y con nuestra tecnologia conseguire lo que deseo, si, solo por peach eh sido necio como para invadir el reino una y otra vez, hahahahahaha el reino champiñon nunca fue rival para mi, nosotros creamos barcos voladores antes que ellos aprendieran a usar autos, fue mi tecnologia la que ha dado forma a todo en ese reino.

en fin ahora me encuentro en el laboratorio de kamek viendo nuestra obra, una fusion perfecta entre mi adn y el de peach, una...hija entre nosotros si se puede llamar asi, aun es una bebe dentro de este contenedor, tardara un par de años para que su cuerpo madure hasta estar lista para salir... no... no creo poder verla como a peach, como una hija mia la veria pero nada mas, esta pequeña peliroja de minusculos cuernos y caparazon blando, HA!, me recuerda a bowsy cuando nacio.

-luego de la clasica batalla entre bowser y mario-

buahahahahahaha, mario eres un estupido buahahahaha, llevate a peach ya no hace falta, ahora tengo lo que deseaba su imagen en mi reino, puede que no consiga una reina pero ahora hay una princesa aqui!, luego de esperar que mario se largue de aqui salgo de la piscina de lava donde antes estaba peach, enserio que es idiota, soy un dragon tortuga la lava me hace el mismo daño que un poco de agua tibia.

ahora debere decirle a bowsy sobre su hermana menor.. o mayor ya que segun kamek su cuerpo lucira como el de peach a una edad de 17 años, hmmm hasta a mi mismo me sorprende nuestra tecnologia, 2 años sin atacar el reino champiñon o ningun otro, 2 años para avanzar, 2 años hasta que mi pequeña bowsette este entre nosotros, es una suerte que kamek con magia le enseñe en su mente todo para que sepa lo que una chica sepa, mi padre decia que kamek en su tiempo fue la mas hermosa koppa... no se si porque el a su avanzada edad era ciego pero no logro creerle...

pov:normal

se podia ver como el rey koppa llegaba a las estancias de su hijo el pequeño bowsy(o bowser jr como lo llamo su padre) estaba jugando en su nintendo shift a mario car como siempre usando a bowser para correr.

-hijo ven, debo hablar contigo-

-si pa, dime que pasa-

-dime hijo quieres que nuestra pequeña familia crezca mas?-

-si pa, por eso secuestramos a la princesa siempre que podemos-

-pues ya no hay necesidad de secuestrar a peach jamas hijo-

esto dejo helado a bowsy que le tenia cariño a peach pues despues que su pa hablace con peach luego de secuestrarla el siempre jugaba con ella con sus consolas, y ahora ya no podria jugar con ella, eso ponia triste a bowsy.

-pa, pero entonces ya-ya no podre jugar con la princesa?-decia el pequeño koppa en tono triste.

-no del todo hijo, puede que ya no Juegues con ella, pero podras jugar con tu nueva hermana-

esto dejo aun mas confundido al pequeño pues siempre penso que su padre nunca se habia enamorado de alguien mas, de hecho varias koppas lo habian tratado, ¿era porque las koppas no eran de su raza?, y ahora tendria una hermana pero no sabria de su madre.

-se lo que piensas bowsy, y no no me case de nuevo, veras, en el cuarto donde no puedes entrar es donde cuidamos de un huevo que dejo tu madre, pensamos que la pequeña que estaba ahi no naceria pero ahora se mueve, la abuela kamek cuidara el huevo hasta que nazca, ya que ella tiene mas experiencia que yo, asi que tendras una hermanita hijo.-

de un momento a otro el pequño koppa paso de la tristeza de perder a su "amiga" a ganar una hermana menor, eso lo hacia saltar de gusto pues ya no estaria tan aburrido jugando solo o con los koppalings de travesuras, ahora podria ayudar a su padre de mejor forma que estorbar a mario o ayudando con los robots de su padre, ahora el seria el fuerte hermano mayor.

por otro lado bowser estaba feliz su hijo ahora estaba muy ilusionado con ser hermano mayor, pese a que era una mentira a medias, el mismo estaba ilusionado con ser padre de nuevo.

-dos años despues-

ya habia pasado dos años ahora el pequeño bowsy se habia desarrollado mas, siendo una version mas joven de bowser aunque aun era algo pequeño en comparacion al gran rey koppa y sus 3.5 m de alto, puesto que el apenas llegaba al metro ochenta de alto(obvio es pequeño para estandares de koppa dragon, ya que para las demas especies de koppa ya tiene el tamaño de un adulto alto). justo ahora el y su padre estaban expectantes viendo un huevo grande de un poco mas de un metro de alto, muy parecido a los huevos de yoshi, salvo varias espinas repartidas por toda su extencion.

este huevo era mas interesante para el pequeño que veia como se sacudia y desquebrajaba ante el nacimiento de su nueva hermana, sin saber que el huevo no era mas que una cascara que kamek creó para transportar el cuerpo de bowsette, la hija menor de bowser y la princesa del reino koppa. al romperse el huevo se pudo ver el cuerpo de una chica de 17 años cabello rojo y piel bronceada, tenia un cuerpo algo mas desarrollado que peach siendo su pecho mas grande que el de la princesa, ademas de un par de cuernos que salian de su cabeza hacia arriba y el tipico caparazon de bowser en su espalda, que, como toda la familia se podia desprender para usarlo como una mochila si hace falta y de defensa personal, ademas de una cola de dragon igual a la de la familia.

rapidamente bowser se acerco y gracias a su gran tamaño la cargo para envolverla como una bebe y acunarla en sus brazos, aunque fuera un "clon" el estaba mas que feliz, ahora tenia una familia mas grande, la imagen de peach en su reino y que su hijo este feliz, que importaba de donde salio, ella era su hija y nada mas importaba. lentamente ella abrio los ojos mostrando unos ojos rojos iguales a los de bowser con una mirada mas dulce y tranquila.

-bienvenida a la familia... hija...-

_

 **ok y asi termina, como dije esta es una idea mia de como puede bowsette "nacer" en el universo de super mario, me baso en que desde super mario** **3 salio, se ha visto que bowser ha tenido mas tecnologia que otros lados, esto me dio la idea de que si bowser pudiera clonar a peach el reino champiñon le importaria muy poco, ya que se ve de lejos que el podria apoderarse de todo facilmente, siedo unicamente lo que quiere del reino a peach, aqui trado de mostrar eso.**

 **espero les guste y si quieren historia avisen en los comentarios. hasta la otra.**


End file.
